Potion
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Sasuke mungkin lebih tidak memiliki kesabaran yang cukup dan juga tingkat kecerobohan yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya, tapi kalau dua hal itu bermuara pada kecelakaan semacam ini, Naruto yakin ia tidak akan keberatan sama sekali. [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Potion**

_**Disclaimer: **__The fic is mine, but not the characters. _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

**_A/N:_ **_HAPPY NARUSASU DAY 2013, MINNA~~~_ berhubung saya tidak bisa _publish_ besok, jadi saya melakukannya hari ini ^^ Saya berusaha membuat _alternate universe _lain untuk _fic _ini, tapi tidak berhasil (T.T) Jadi, anggap saja Jepang memiliki banyak keluarga penyihir yang tinggal dengan damai bersama manusia normal pada umumnya. Oh, jangan lupa tinggalkan _review _untuk saya setelah selesai membaca! ^^

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Naruto pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan tawa mendengar penuturan sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dari sekian banyak hal mengejutkan yang bisa terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengira hal semacam ini akan menimpa sang kekasih yang terlihat melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Di antara sekian banyak keluarga penyihir yang tinggal di Jepang, keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze termasuk ke dalam kategori keluarga terkuat yang sejak dulu terkenal memiliki kemampuan turun-temurun dari leluhur mereka. Di masa modern ini Uchiha Fugaku adalah salah satu penyihir terkenal yang berhasil mematahkan beberapa kutukan, sementara Namikaze Minato, yang notabene adalah ayah dari Naruto, baru-baru ini berhasil mendesak pemerintah untuk mengesahkan hukum terkait penggunaan ilmu hitam.

Dari dua fakta itu, rasanya sulit dipercaya jika salah satu putra dari kedua lelaki tadi melakukan kesalahan sederhana seperti yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Naruto menghentikan tawa dan menghapus air mata yang ada di ujung matanya. Ia mengulaskan cengiran lebar, berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap dan menumpukan dagu di salah satu tangan.

"Jadi kau salah menggunakan bahan ramuan dan sekarang kau berakhir seperti ini, itu yang kau maksud, _Teme?" _tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk menggaruk bagian belakang telinga kucing berbulu biru tua di depannya.

Sasuke medengkur senang, menyukai perlakuan si pemuda pirang sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan sang Namikaze. Ia mengangkat salah satu kaki depannya untuk mencakar tangan yang kembali berniat menyentuhnya.

_"Hey, easy there, honey," _Naruto menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Walaupun ia bisa menggunakan ramuan herbal buatan sang ibu untuk menyembuhkan luka cakar, ia tentu akan merasa malu jika ketahuan terluka karena dicakar pacarnya sendiri.

Si pemilik kulit _tan _mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan berusaha memancing _Kitty-Suke—_ia masih ingat geraman kesal yang ia dapatkan ketika panggilan itu meluncur dari mulutnya sepuluh menit yang lalu—untuk meraih gantungan berbentuk bola basket yang menempel di _gadget_-nya.

Senyum terlukis di wajah Naruto ketika kucing berukuran cukup mungil di depannya mulai mengangkat kaki bagian depannya, berusaha meraih gantungan ponsel dengan semangat. Mungkin Sasuke sedang ada dalam bentuk kucing, tapi sorot mata penuh konsentrasi dan keseriusan itu sama sekali tidak berbeda dari Sasuke yang biasanya.

Suara 'meow' dengan nada tinggi yang meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali melepaskan tawa. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di lantai dan mengulurkan kedua tangan, membawa tubuh si kucing ke pelukannya dan tanpa ragu mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke dengan pipinya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, _Teme~" _tuturnya dengan nada gemas yang kentara.

Sasuke berusaha keras meronta dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya. Ia bahkan tidak ragu mengangkat keempat cakarnya untuk menyerang, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Bagaiman ia bisa mencakar jika jarak mereka sejauh ini? Ia menggeram kesal saat pemuda pirang berusia dua puluh tahun kitu mengangkatnya dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Turunkan aku, _Dobe. _Aku bisa menuntutmu dengan pasal penganiayaan hewan," papar Sasuke kesal, masih disertai geraman kesal.

Naruto kembali mengulaskan cengiran lebar. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik tangan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Versi kucing dari dirimu benar-benar menggemaskan. Kau harus memberitahuku apa kesalahan yang sudah kau buat agar aku bisa membuatmu berubah seperti ini, _Teme," _Naruto menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka.

_"Stop it, dumbass! Let me go!" _Sasuke kembali meronta. Beruntung saat ini wajahnya dipenuhi bulu berwarna biru tua karena kalau tidak, rona merah pasti bisa dilihat dengan jelas di kedua pipinya.

Naruto akhirnya menuruti perintah sang Uchiha dan meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di lantai. Untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha, Sasuke memang sedikit lebih ceroboh dibandingkan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Naruto masih ingat ketika Sasuke salah menggunakan mantera dan merubah warna mantelnya menjadi kuning ketika hendak mengeringkan pakaian itu saat mereka kehujanan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga masih ingat ketika Sasuke mengonsumsi obat yang salah ketika mengalami demam yang malah membuat warna kulitnya berubah menjadi kecoklatan—dan Naruto harus mengakui kalau warna putih memang paling cocok untuk pemuda yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Sasuke cukup teledor sebagai seorang Uchiha, itulah kenapa Naruto ditugaskan Uchiha Mikoto secara langsung untuk mengawas setiap kali putra bungsunya berlatih di luar sekolah penyihir. Tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak memiliki kesabaran yang cukup untuk menunggunya hari ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali memintamu untuk tidak melakukan apapun ketika aku tidak ada, _Teme?"_

"Aku sudah menunggu tiga jam dan kau tidak juga datang. Lagipula aku hanya membuat ramuan sederhana, jadi kupikir aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi kau malah berakhir seperti ini, ckckckckck."

Naruto yakin ia melihat kucing di hadapannya menggembungkan pipi. Ia menggelengkan kepala melihat Sasuke benar-benar bersikap seperti seekor kucing dengan cara menjilat kaki depannya secara bergantian.

"Kau harus mengembalikanku seperti semula, _Dobe," _ucap Sasuke disela 'kesibukannya'.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Membuat ramuan adalah keahlian ibuku dan ayahku adalah orang yang sudah menurunkan kepandaian menggunakan mantera padaku, jadi aku tidak bisa."

Semua penyihir tentu tahu dasar mengenai hal yang baru saja dipaparkan Naruto. Ya, kegagalan ramuan hanya bisa dinetralisir dengan ramuan lain, sementara kegagalan penggunaan mantera hanya bisa diperbaiki dengan menggunakan mantera lain.

Naruto memang lebih pandai dan ahli dibandingkan Sasuke, tapi ia hanya memiliki poin lebih di bidang mantera dan untuk saat ini kemampuannya itu tidak bisa digunakan. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan memilih untuk bangun dari duduknya. Rapat kemahasiswaan yang baru saja ia hadiri benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Kau mau kemana, _Dobe?"_

Dari sudut mata sang Uzumaki memperhatikan Sasuke mengikutinya ke arah dapur. Dengan tenang ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan kotak jus dan juga kotak susu. Setelah menuangkan jus untuknya di dalam gelas, ia mengambil mangkuk nasi sebelum menuangkan susu ke dalamnya.

_"Come here, kitty kitty," _panggilnya dengan sebelah tangan menepuk-nepuk permukaan meja makan.

Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat sikap si pemuda pirang, namun ia mengikuti gestur yang diberikan dan tanpa ragu mulai menjilat minumannya. Naruto tersenyum dan kembali menyibukkan diri, mencari makanan instan yang biasa disimpan ibunya untuk keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang.

Dibandingkan Naruto, Sasuke lebih bisa memasak tapi karena pemuda berambut _raven _itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan normal, kali ini Naruto harus menikmati ramen _cup _sebagai menu makan siang.

"Ugh."

Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu sontak menolehkan kepala ketika mendengar erangan meluncur dari mulut kekasihnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika Sasuke melompat turun dari meja dan berlari cepat ke kamar mandi. Ia menaikkan alis ketika mendengar suara _flush _dari toiletnya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja, _Teme?" _tanyanya sembari melangkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya. _"Teme?" _panggilnya lagi ketika ia tidak juga mendapat sahutan.

Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur karena terkejut saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah kembali ke wujud semula—hanya saja pemuda beriris oniks itu masih memiliki dua telinga kucing dan ekor yang muncul dari bagian bawah _bathrobe _yang dikenakannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan Naruto benar-benar kesulitan mengendalikan diri seperti ini. Ia segera membalikkan tubuh dan menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan diri dan melenyapkan keinginannya untuk 'menyerang' sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah memastikan kalau otaknya sudah kembali ke pemikiran yang benar, Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuh hanya untuk mendapati kamar mandi yang kosong. Ia menatap tetesan air yang mengarah ke tangga. Setelah mengetuk, Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan menatap Sasuke yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang ia yakini sebagai miliknya dan—

_"OMFG! PUT YOUR PANTS ON, TEME!"_

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan menarik napas panjang. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, berusaha menghilangkan _image _Sasuke yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sepasang telinga kucing yang teracung tinggi, ekor bergoyang dan _pants-less _alias tanpa mengenakan bawahan.

"Aku sudah memakainya tadi, tapi gagal karena ekorku. Kau tidak mau aku membolongi celanamu kan?"

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak peduli kalau salah satu celananya harus dirusak demi kepentigan genting seperti sekarang. _Hell, _ia bahkan tidak akan peduli kalau celana _training _oranye favoritnya disobek hanya untuk membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Ia tidak akan mempedulikan apapun selama ia tidak harus melihat pemandangan paling menggoda iman yang baru saja ditampilkan kekasihnya.

"Kau boleh membolongi celanaku, yang jelas kau harus memakai sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahmu itu sebelum aku melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku ditendang keluar oleh orang tuaku!"

"Hn?"

Naruto sedikit menolehkan kepala dan segera menyesali tindakannya ketika melihat Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepala dengan raut wajah bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Dengan cepat Naruto mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula dan menelan ludah.

_"Just—" _sang Uzumaki menarik napas panjang. _"Just cover your lower parts with the blanket, Teme. Please."_

_ "Oh. Okay."_

Akhirnya Naruto bisa menghela napas lega. Setelah memastikan kalau Sasuke sudah melakukan apa yang dimintanya dengan mendengar suara selimut yang ditarik, putra Uzumaki Kushina itu akhirnya kembali bertatapan wajah dengan sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau bisa kembali ke wujud manusiamu, _Teme?" _tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kekuatan ramuannya sudah mulai berkurang."

"Hm, mungkin."

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah si pemuda pirang ketika manusia setengah kucing yang ada di tempat tidurnya menguap. Sejak berwujud kucing, Sasuke memang sudah menunjukkan rasa kantuk dengan cara mengusap kepala beberapa kali dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidur, _Teme. _Mungkin saat kau bangun nanti tubuhmu sudah kembali ke keadaan semula," tuturnya yang langsung mendapat persetujuan berupa anggukkan malas.

Naruto melangkah mendekati si pemuda berkulit pucat dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke merubah posisi beberapa kali sebelum berhenti dengan posisi tidur miring menghadap ke arahnya. Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan kembali menggaruk sisi telinga remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Ternyata kau masih seekor kucing, _Teme," _cetusnya setelah meredakan tawa ketika mendengar dengkuran manja dari mulut pemuda yang tengah melemparkan tatapan tajam. Hilang sudah _image _yang sempat mengganggu akal sehatnya beberaapa saat yang lalu.

_"Shut up, Dobe. Let me sleep."_

Naruto tersenyum lebar, membiarkan kekasihnya kembali memejamkan mata dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadar.

Sasuke mungkin lebih tidak memiliki kesabaran yang cukup dan juga tingkat kecerobohan yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya, tapi kalau dua hal itu bermuara pada kecelakaan semacam ini, Naruto yakin ia tidak akan keberatan sama sekali.

Lagipula tidak ada salahnya melihat sisi manja dan menggemaskan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dingin dan serius di kesehariannya, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
